


Public Affair

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Interviews, M/M, Mini, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Minific: Tyler and Jamie give an interview after being the first out (and in a relationship) players in the nhl
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Public Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)

They’re sitting in Jamie’s car stalling before they go in for their interview. They had their agents release statements to the press announcing their relationship, and for the next week they had to “no comment” out of every question the media tried to sneak into their interviews. Now, they have their first scheduled interview where they have to talk about their relationship and Jamie is _freaking out._

“I just think this is really stupid,” Jamie’s saying, and Tyler has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “I don’t see why me being in love with you is any different from me being in love with a woman. If we were dating women, we wouldn’t have to do all this.”

“I know, Jame,” Tyler agrees, reaching out to take Jamie’s hand. “It shouldn’t be a big deal, but it is. We can’t do anything about it. We talked about all this before we decided to go public.”

“I know, it’s just… you know I don’t like talking about personal stuff.” Jamie grumbles. Tyler turns so he’s sitting sideways in his seat, facing Jamie.

“Don’t think about it that way,” Tyler tries. “Think about all the good that’ll come from this. It’s only been a week and we’ve already had people tell us how much we’ve inspired them to stop hiding who they are. Remember those people.”

“What about the people that have said the awful things about us?” Jamie asks.

“Fuck them,” Tyler shrugs. “They don’t matter.” Jamie just sighs and seems to curl into himself.

“I hate all this attention,” Jamie says, and Tyler has a second of sheer panic.

“I didn’t force you into this, did I?” he asks, afraid. “If you didn’t want to do this then we could have waited, Jamie. I didn’t mean to make you do something you didn’t want to do.” Tyler knows it’s too late to take it back now, but he’s going to feel guilty for the rest of his life if he made Jamie uncomfortable. But Jamie finally turns to face him.

“No, Ty,” he reassures. “You didn’t. I promise. I’m just being dumb.” He reaches out and hauls Tyler in for a kiss. “This is worth it. _You’re_ worth it.” Tyler can’t help but smile.

“You and me, right? Forever.”

“Forever.” Jamie agrees. “I wouldn’t have decided to go through with this for anything less.”

“Does that mean that we can go get this over with, so we can go home?” Tyler asks hopefully. Jamie sighs and tenses up again, but he nods. “It should only get easier after this one. All you have to do is go in there and tell everyone how much you love me.”

“That’s gonna be difficult,” Jamie responds dryly. He kisses Tyler one more time before he gets out of the car.


End file.
